


That Boy Is A...

by forbala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dirty Talk, Ice Skating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Songfic, Viktor is embarrassing, Yuuri is realizing he might have a lot of kinks, Yuuri isn't a virgin but he's awful close, beautiful boys in beautiful love, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have relocated to St. Petersburg and Viktor has something he'd like to tell his fiancé.Post ep 12. Viktor skates to "That Boy Is A Bottom" for Yuuri





	That Boy Is A...

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I was talking to my friend about how Viktor definitely loves to bottom and she didn't know the song, so I had to show her. And then what if Viktor did a skate to it for Yuuri??? So here it is.
> 
> I did some cursory editing but not a lot, and no beta.

[The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0kqobQRcUo&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ds0kqobQRcUo&has_verified=1), if you don't know it / Viktor’s [underwear](http://dudeundies.com/sexy-mens-underwear/jor-amazonia-jockstrap)

-x-

 

Viktor had been disappearing for several hours each week, claiming he was working on a surprise for Yuuri. 

 

This made Yuuri incredibly nervous. What Viktor considered a sweet surprise gift wasn’t always the same as what a normal person considered a sweet surprise. What made this situation more disconcerting was that Georgi was involved--and worse yet, Chris.

 

Yuuri was afraid, suffice to say.

 

In the few weeks since Grand Prix Final, they had relocated to St. Petersburg for training. Viktor needed access to Yakov to restart his skating career, and the extra coaching help with Yuuri was a benefit as well. Yuuri got on fantastically with Mila and even Georgi--they were eccentric, but Yuuri and Mila had a lot of shared interests outside skating and Georgi seemed to really like him. Mila said Yuuri was calming to be around. He didn’t understand but he was happy to get along with Viktor’s family. It was nice to get to know Yakov and Yurio better too. 

 

Of course, the biggest benefit was seeing Viktor in his natural habitat, on the ice training himself, and seeing Viktor’s homeland and apartment.

 

Viktor’s apartment was spacious and nice, well furnished, if a little sparsely. It looked like it was pulled straight from a home decor magazine—light colors, modern furnishings, everything in its place. In comparison, Yu-topia onsen was downright sloppy, but it was cozy. Viktor’s apartment was nice but it felt empty.

 

At least Makkachin seemed happy to be home. Viktor seemed almost indifferent, but he was very interested in Yuuri. Yuuri adjusted well to the new country and new city, used to moving, but he had difficulty adjusting to the new intimacy of their relationship. They were sharing a bed, almost always had their showers together, and had begun being intimate. It was slow going, Yuuri was still so shy, but Viktor was patient. In fact, he seemed happy enough with making out, handjobs, and the occasional blowjob.

 

At least there was one thing Yuuri was good at, and that was blowing Viktor. Yuuri had asked for the first time last week, voice trembling and eyes downcast, to blow Viktor. Viktor had gripped his arms tightly and said, “Yes,  _ moya lyubov _ ,” his eyes wide and serious. “Of course.”

 

And so Yuuri had gathered up his courage and knelt on the floor, forcefully yanked at Viktor’s trousers until they were out of the way, and gently stroked and licked him. Viktor, taken aback by Yuuri’s abrupt actions, had groaned low in his chest and gripped desperately at Yuuri’s soft hair. It was as straightforward as Viktor had ever seen him.

 

Finally, Yuuri had taken Viktor into his mouth, little by little, down as far as he could go. It wasn’t his first blowjob, but he wouldn’t have called himself experienced either, so he struggled to balance his breathing, hiding his teeth, working his tongue, and sucking Viktor down, but he managed well enough apparently. Yuuri managed to swallow Viktor down until his cock hit the back of Yuuri’s throat, before he gagged and backed off. Then he repeated that pattern, sucking deep, gagging, pulling away, each time keeping Viktor held deep for a little bit longer, until Viktor began to shake.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,  _ nyet, pozhaluysta _ . Stop, love, I’m going to come,” Viktor panted desperately, patting weakly at Yuuri’s head and shoulder to get his attention.

 

Yuuri pulled back but didn’t release, laving his tongue around the head and suckling, stroking the shaft with one hand and gently rolling Viktor’s balls with the other. Yuuri licked at the slit and Viktor shot off, coming on Yuuri’s tongue and shaking. Yuuri swallowed until Viktor was finished, a few drops spilling out the sides of his mouth, unnoticed. Yuuri stood up, averting his eyes again and fidgeting, worried what Viktor would think of his boldness.

 

Viktor had gripped his face in trembling hands, swiped at the excess come and fed it to Yuuri, who licked it up shyly. Then he said, “You were beautiful, love. That was amazing.” And Yuuri had smiled, soft yet bright as the sun to Viktor. 

 

Since then, they had added blowjobs to their regiment, and Yuuri couldn’t decide if he preferred blowing or being blown. Either way, he got to experience the laser-sharp focus Viktor was widely known for on the ice and he loved it.

 

A few days later, Chris had arrived for a surprise visit. Apparently, he was on a break and wanted to visit his friends in Russia. Yuuri was unsurprised when Chris had been disappearing with Viktor and Georgi--unnerved, but unsurprised. Whatever Viktor was planning, no good could come of that trio.

 

The positive, however, was that this afforded Yuuri time to hang out with Mila and they quickly became close friends. In fact, they were going out to a movie tonight, some new American action film so Yuuri didn’t have to worry much about exact translations. He was working on his Russian every day, but he was far from fluent.

 

Yuuri was dressing, dark jeans and a short sleeved shirt under the blue flannel Mila had bought him when he first arrived, when he heard a knock at the door. He hurried to answer, throwing it open to see Mila smiling.

 

“ _ Dobryy vecher _ !” she said, stepping inside and going straight to Makkachin. Yuuri pulled on his shoes, grabbed his phone and wallet and keys, and they quickly departed—but not before each of them had given Makkachin a big hug.

 

“Which way is the cinema?” Yuuri asked, following Mila to the street.

 

“Come on, this way,” she said. Yuuri thought he saw a mischievous glint in her eye and he felt his stomach clench. What had he got himself into this time?

 

A few minutes later, they were walking up to the ice rink. “Mila, why are we at the rink?” he asked, though he knew the answer.

 

“We have a surprise for you! Come on, Viktor’s waiting!” Her smile was full of impish delight. Sighing, Yuuri followed her inside.

 

The rink was set for a performance, lights strategically dimmed at the outskirts of the rink. Viktor, Georgi, and Chris were on the ice, Viktor wearing a pair of skin-tight leggings and a deep v-neck shirt, the other two in full drag. Make up and all, probably Georgi’s handiwork. He had a steady hand but no subtlety. Yuuri gulped. Mila took him by the hand and lead him to the boards, then peeled off to the sound system, awaiting her cue.

 

Yuuri stood beside the rink, hands on the boards. “Hello, Viktor. Is this your big surprise?”

 

“Yes! You’re going to love it!”

 

“I’m...sure I will.”

 

“Kiss for luck?” Viktor asked, smiling earnestly, and Yuuri couldn’t deny him that, couldn’t deny him anything but especially that. He leaned forward and pecked Viktor on the lips, chaste but lingering.

 

“Good luck, Viktor. Show me what you’ve got.”

 

Viktor nodded sharply, skated to center ice, and struck a pose: back arched and hands on his hips. Georgi and Chris flanked him, their outside arms raised into the air and wrists quirked.

 

Mila started the music.

 

“ _ He’s just a boy but he’s a bottom _ ,” a high-pitched voice sang out over the speakers.

 

The skate began.

 

Georgi and Chris spun a circle around Viktor, then Viktor shot out like a bolt, gliding gracefully as his companions trailed him and the song continued: “ _ Make him try to top, he’ll cry; never even said he’s bi _ …”

 

Yuuri suddenly realized what the song was about, and what the routine was about, and he felt his face flush brilliantly. Was Viktor serious? He planned a whole routine, even brought in Chris from Switzerland, to tell Yuuri...this?

 

The chorus played over the speakers, branding into Yuuri’s skull:  _ This boy is a bottom, this boy is a bottom... _

 

Yuuri covered his mouth in horror, watching with wide eyes as Chris lifted Viktor above his head, Viktor perched perfectly, while Georgi glided along in a crouch.

 

During the chorus, the trio performed several flips, all beautiful and perfect, until the last line “ratchet ass bottom,” where Viktor skated backwards towards Yuuri, crouching with his butt out and hands braced on his thighs. Yuuri shook his head, disbelief warring with shocked horror and deep embarrassment. 

 

At long last, the song wound down,  _ he’s just a boy but he’s a bottom _ , and the skaters stopped in center ice. Viktor had his back to Yuuri, hips popped so his ass was drawing all the attention, and his companions knelt with their hands framing said ass. The sound cut off and Mila was by his side again in an instant. Viktor, Chris, and Georgi skated towards him as well and he felt trapped.

 

“Well?” Viktor asked, breathing hard. “Did you like it?”

 

“What the hell was that?” Yuuri asked, his voice low and dangerous.

 

Viktor’s face dropped somewhat, but only for a moment before he had plastered on that brilliant smile again, but it wasn’t his authentic, Yuuri-I-love-you smile. It was his performance and press smile, his smile to outsiders. The smile that covered his pain. “I love you and I want to be with you forever. And I want you to fuck me, Yuuri. Whenever you’re ready. ”

 

“And you had to tell me that through song? In front of everyone?”

 

“Yes!” He seemed genuinely pleased with himself.

 

Yuuri looked down and balled his fists by his sides. “ _ Naze anata tachi wa kore ga sukidesu ka _ ?” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

 

“Hm? Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri looked up again, eyes piercing Viktor and burning him. Viktor flinched back.

 

“Yuuri, are you mad at me,  _ moya lyubov _ ?” Viktor asked, his voice quiet and his eyes sad. Yuuri’s own face drained of some of the anger and he sighed.

 

“Viktor, that was so embarrassing. Why did you do that?” he asked, and his voice didn’t sound like steel anymore--more like bamboo, hard but pliable. Moveable. 

 

“I love you and I wanted to show you how much. I thought this was the best way to say it!”

 

“That wasn’t a love song! That was all sex!” Yuuri blushed along with this outburst.

 

“Yes, and I love sex with you and I want to keep having sex with you! And I want you to fuck me when we have sex!”

 

Yuuri groaned. “Why couldn’t that be a conversation we had privately? Did you really need  _ back up skaters _ ?”

 

“I’m not embarrassed of loving you, Yuuri, and I’m not embarrassed that I want your cock in me, either, love.”

 

Yuuri choked and hissed, “You can’t just say things like that,  _ baka _ .”

 

Viktor looked like a kicked puppy, honestly. Yuuri felt a little bad for berating him. Sure, the dance was horrifying and way too public--as far as he was concerned, Chris didn’t need any information about their sex life, but he knew Viktor considered him a friend and Yuuri was okay with that. Georgi and Mila certainly had no business knowing about their sex life. But in his own way, Viktor was expressing his love for Yuuri and trying to tell Yuuri how he wanted their relationship to progress, and Yuuri supposed that honest and genuine expression was part of what drew Yuuri to Viktor in the first place. Could he really fault Viktor for being exactly who Yuuri always knew him to be?

 

Yuuri sighed again, and his was was gentle when he spoke again. “Let’s go home,  _ baka sensei _ .” He reached over the boards and ran his fingers lightly down Viktor’s arm to his hand, grasped it and squeezed once, rubbed his thumb over the gold band he had put there only a couple months ago. Viktor looked hopeful, bright, happy. Chris and Georgi behind him seemed to deflate with relief, and Mila was smiling tentatively. 

 

Viktor hurried to leave the ice, pull on his skate guards, and get to the locker room to change. On the way, he stopped to throw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and tried to kiss him, but Yuuri turned so Viktor got his cheek instead of his lips. Viktor pouted, but didn’t press. In a few minutes, they were walking home, hand in hand. 

 

Makkachin jumped at them and circled their legs when they walked through the door. Yuuri knelt down and hugged her, scratched her ears, and buried his face lovingly in Makka’s neck. Viktor surreptitiously snapped a picture and his heart felt as though it might fly away.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, rising and toeing off his shoes, walking to the couch. Viktor followed and sat with him, reaching nervously for his hand. Yuuri took it, holding his fingers loosely, comfortably.

 

“I’m sorry I upset you, Yuuri. I didn’t think you would be so embarrassed by it,” started Viktor.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I know you’re very--open with your feelings. I’m still getting used to it is all. I’m not used to seeing such open displays, let alone being the object of them.”

 

They looked at each other for a long moment, Yuuri giving a restrained smile and Viktor pouting adorably. Finally, Yuuri opened his free arm and Viktor lurched forward for the hug, burying his face in Yuuri’s collarbone and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Yuuri gave a kiss to the top of Viktor’s head and rubbed his back. “It was a great piece, actually. Triples skating suits you.”

 

A chuckle sounded out from low in Viktor’s chest. “I don’t want to skate with anyone besides you. That was an exception.”

 

“Well, that’s good. I don’t think I could handle seeing you skate with Chris and Georgi again. That was overwhelming.”

 

They were quiet for a long time while Viktor scooted further into Yuuri’s embrace and Yuuri continued to rub his back, his chin resting on Viktor’s head. That soft peace wasn’t meant to last, though. It wasn’t long before Viktor started to kiss along Yuuri’s collarbone where it peeked out from his shirt, then up his neck and to his ear.

 

“Mm, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed. He shifted his hold on his fiancé, running his hands up and down Viktor’s sides several times before sliding beneath his shirt and repeating the motion.

 

Viktor moved to straddle Yuuri, sucking ferociously on his neck and starting a slow grind into Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri couldn’t help but groan and grab Viktor’s ass.

 

Viktor’s ass. It was pert and round and perfect. Viktor’s performance flashed through Yuuri’s brain and he experimentally squeezed the ass beneath his fingers. Viktor groaned roughly and ground down harder.

 

Yuuri pushed Viktor off of himself and up, speaking before he could complain. “Bed. Go.” Viktor tripped over himself to obey, almost falling face-first into the floor, Yuuri hot on his heels. They shut the door to keep Makkachin from investigating and Viktor was already lounging on the bed when Yuuri turned towards him. He looked like a model, posing perfectly, his legs spread invitingly. Yuuri gulped, partly nervous and partly excited. He approached slowly, grabbed Viktor’s leg, roughly pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, making Viktor gasp and groan in surprise and lust.

 

Viktor smiled up at him, lovestruck, and Yuuri leaned down, kissed him on the mouth, trying to capture the spark of sunlight that lived in that smile. Meanwhile, his fingers were running up and down Viktor’s chest, bunching his shirt up under his armpits. “Get this off,” he said, right against Viktor’s lips, as he tweaked one nipple. Viktor arched beneath him, wrestled his shirt off while trying not to break contact with Yuuri. He failed, but it was fun to watch. Yuuri moved to his trousers, popping the button and yanking them down without bothering with the zipper. He had to force it a bit, but he dragged Viktor’s slacks off and dropped them to the floor.

 

Now, with Viktor only wearing his underwear, Yuuri took a moment to look at him. It was overwhelming. Viktor usually wore thongs (which looked beautiful on him, of course, and gave Yuuri heart attacks every time he saw them), or boxer briefs if they were just lounging around, but today he wore something Yuuri had never seen. It was a style of underwear that cut low on his hips and cradled his cock and balls. Black, as always. Elastic. It worked well for him. “Turn over,” Yuuri said, unthinking, his voice scratchy. Viktor flipped quickly, knees underneath himself and ass in the air.

 

He was wearing a kind of jock strap--a pair of briefs with a huge hole in the middle exposing his crack and most of the flesh of his ass. The fabric stretched taut under the cheeks, teasing a glimpse at Viktor’s balls. Yuuri couldn’t help but release a low whine at the sight.

 

Yuuri reached out to touch, grabbing one cheek in each hand and squeezing, massaging, digging his fingers in. Viktor grunted breathily. “You were serious, weren’t you?” Yuuri asked. “You really want me to fuck you?”

 

“God, yes, Yuuri, please. Ahh,  _ blyad _ .” 

 

Yuuri stepped away and ignored Viktor’s whine, opening the nightstand drawer and digging for a condom and a bottle of lube. They were easy to find and Yuuri returned triumphantly to his fiancé. He dropped the condom and lube on the bed beside Viktor, quickly stripped his own shirt and jeans away, and climbed on the bed. He repositioned Viktor and pushed his legs out to the side, sliding between them to get at his ass. Viktor hummed happily.

 

Yuuri started by digging his fingers into the muscled ass, massaging both cheeks thoroughly. “I like your jock,” he said conversationally, sliding his fingers beneath the waistband and snapping it before resuming his massage. Viktor yelped in surprise and Yuuri gave a chuckle. “Did you buy this special?”

 

“Mmm, yeah, just for you,” Viktor said, his voice low and tight.

 

“Did you already clean up?”

 

“Yes, baby, yes, I’m all ready for you. You can do anything, baby, please.”

 

Yuuri chuckled and snapped the waistband again. Then he dove in and buried his face in Viktor’s crack through the opening in the underwear, spreading the cheeks and nuzzling against Viktor’s hole. Viktor cried out in shock, loud and high-pitched. Yuuri nuzzled against him a few strokes before using his tongue, first licking broadly, then pointing his tongue and tracing the rim. Viktor was whining above him and Yuuri knew he would eat Viktor out every day just to hear that lustful chorus.

 

Yuuri kept it up a little more before finally breaching the entrance, stroking inside. Viktor shouted and shook. Yuuri massaged his asscheeks again while he delved inside, licking and stroking, pulled out the circle the opening again, dove back in, over and over again.

 

“Ahhh-ah, Yuuri, please,  _ zvezda _ . So good, mmm. Y-yes, ahhh.”

 

Yuuri finally pulled away after a few more strokes, and he loved the whine Viktor let out. He stroked his fiancé’s hip soothingly with one hand while reaching for the lube with the other. He quickly coated his fingers and traced over Viktor’s hole with one finger. Viktor twitched at the cold lube and Yuuri smirked. He was beginning to think torturing Viktor was his true purpose in life.

 

Yuuri pushed his finger in, slowly just to watch Viktor shake and take it. “So nice,” he said, without thinking. Viktor wiggled his hips while Yuuri thrust slowly, then Viktor pushed back, seeking more. Yuuri, again without thinking, pinched his hip hard and said, “Stay still.”

 

Viktor whimpered and stilled, and Yuuri made a mental note to talk about that later.

 

Yuuri pushed two fingers in and thrust several times before he started to scissor them on the outstroke. Viktor kept whimpering, moaning, panting heavily, and Yuuri was worried he wouldn’t last long if Viktor was going to keep being so beautiful and responsive.

 

“ _ Bolshe _ , Yuuri, please. I can take it, baby, give me another.”

 

So he did, watching Viktor’s hole swallow three fingers. It was entrancing. Yuuri wanted to just finger Viktor all night until Viktor collapsed from overstimulation. Yes, he was definitely gathering a long list of ways to torture Viktor that he would certainly want to bring up later, when they were both a little more sane.

 

Finally, Yuuri pulled his fingers free (yet more whining from Viktor, but he stayed still and Yuuri was proud of him, kissing his back in reward). Yuuri pulled down the briefs, reluctantly but he knew it would be easier to fuck Viktor without them, then he slipped on the condom and stroked himself with lube several times. It was the first time he’d touched himself all night and it was a fantastic relief just to get some attention.

 

“How do you want it, Vitya?” he asked, holding himself in one hand and rubbing over that beautiful ass with the other. Viktor flipped over quickly, nearly kicking Yuuri in the process, and landing on his back with his legs splayed and his arms outstretched. A smile lit up Yuuri’s face. He leaned in to let Viktor hold him close, kiss at Viktor’s lips and cheek and nose, his ear, his neck, his clavicle. He pulled back, just a little, and said, “Are you ready?”

 

Viktor nodded furiously, so Yuuri hooked his arm under Viktor’s leg and guided himself with his free hand. He rubbed his cock head over Viktor’s hole a few times, listening to Viktor whine in need, before he began to push inside. 

 

It was easy going, actually. Viktor was well stretched and relaxed, so there was little resistance. Still, Yuuri was panting as he slid in, watching his cock disappear oh so slowly. When he was all the way inside, he looked up at Viktor, whose eyes were heavy and had his arms wrapped in a death grip around the pillow under his head.

 

“Hold onto me,” Yuuri told him.

 

“Say my name.”

 

“Hold onto me, Viktor.”

 

“No. Say my name, please, say it.”

 

Yuuri looked at him for a moment before it clicked, then he smirked and said, “Hold onto me, Vitya.”

 

The man beneath him moaned out loudly and looped his arms back around Yuuri’s neck. Finally, Yuuri pulled out slowly, then slammed back home, hard, causing Viktor to grunt. He set a hard pace, slow but brutal. “Ahhhh,  _ kuso _ , you feel so good, Vitya. So good around my cock. I love it..”

 

“Ah—ah—ah, Yuuri, yes! More, tell me more, please!”

 

“You look beautiful like this.”

 

“Nnnn, f-fuck. Yes. Say it—in Japanese.”

 

“ _ Anata wa utsukushidesu _ , Vitya.”

 

Viktor positively screamed that time and he clenched down on Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri grunted, changed his angle, trying to hit Viktor’s prostate, but he couldn’t seem to get it. He grabbed onto Viktor’s other leg, throwing both knees over his shoulders and bending Viktor nearly in half. His coach’s arms fell back to the bed, over his head to tangle again in the pillow. Yuuri thrust again and again, until finally he found it.

 

Viktor’s scream that time was like music.

 

“There, Vitya? Do you like it there?” he asked, smug and hitting it again twice before Viktor managed to answer.

 

“Yes, yes,  _ blyad _ , please! So good, so good, so good…”

 

Yuuri fucked into him, hitting his prostate every other thrust and watching Viktor’s face contort in agony-ecstasy. He wanted a full size mural of Viktor’s face in that moment to adorn every wall of the apartment.

 

“You wanna come, Vitya? Are you ready? Wanna come on my cock?”

 

“Yes, yes! Yes, Yuuri, yes! Fuck me!”

 

“Touch yourself. Come for me, Vitya, let me see it.”

 

Viktor cried out, tried to get one arm to cooperate, managed to get his hand wrapped around his cock and fisted it quickly, gracelessly, too desperate for finesse at that point.

 

It was only a few more strokes until Viktor was coming, spilling all over his own chest, eyes shut tight. Yuuri slowed down, gentled his thrusts, while Viktor came, both to give him a break and to watch Viktor come apart. The little whimpers and mewls were too cute, too sweet, and Yuuri couldn’t help the happy, loving smile that spread over his face.

 

“Ahhh...Yuuri. Mmm. Amazing.” He opened his eyes and looked right into Yuuri’s eyes when he said, “Go on, finish for me. Use my ass, Yuuri, let me make you come.”

 

“F-f-fuck, Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered. “You can’t just say things like that.”

 

Viktor giggled. “You weren’t so tame a few minutes ago.”

 

Yuuri hid his face in Viktor’s thigh, a blush creeping up, but his hips never stopped, and after a few moments, he snapped in hard again. Viktor’s surprised gasp was its own reward. From there, he fucked Viktor hard and fast, dropped Viktor’s legs to the bed again and planted his hands either side of Viktor’s head, let him hold onto Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Yeah, just like that, baby, so pretty for me,” Viktor said, as Yuuri thrust quickly, his breathing shallow and thin. “Fill me up, Yuuri, come for me, mark me. Show everyone who I belong to.”

 

“ _ Kuso _ !” Yuuri bit out as his orgasm crashed over him. He leaned forward and bit into Viktor’s neck, shaking and hips twitching as he emptied into the condom.

 

Finally, the waves receded and Yuuri’s stiff muscles began to relax. He just managed not to collapse on top of Viktor but roll over to the side instead, pulling out and gripping the condom to keep it from slipping off and spilling. He carefully slipped it off, tying it closed and tossing it over the side of the bed. The trash can was too far away, so the floor would have to do.

 

Viktor rolled on top of him, smearing both their chests in his drying release, and kissed Yuuri gently, all over his face. “Did you like it?”

 

Yuuri chuckled weakly. “Yes, I definitely liked it. Was that...was that okay?”

 

“Oh,  _ moya lyubov _ , it was fantastic. You’re beautiful, Yuuri. And so dirty! So controlling! Mm, very nice.”

 

Yuuri pushed Viktor away and covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t believe he’d been so forward. He never would have imagined he’d say and do things like that, telling Viktor what to do and how.

 

Viktor pried his hands from his face and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Don’t hide from me,  _ zvezda _ , I can’t stand not seeing your beautiful face.”

 

That made Yuuri smile; Viktor was such a romantic and Yuuri loved every moment, even if he was sometimes a little too expressive for comfort.

 

They looked at each other for a long time, just soaking in the post-orgasmic bliss. Finally, Yuuri said, “We should get cleaned up.”

 

Viktor dropped heavily onto his chest, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and burying his face. “No. Stay here.”

 

“Viktor, come on, let me go. Come on, Vitya.”

 

“Oh no, don’t call me Vitya unless you want to fuck again,” he said, peeking up at his fiancé with an evil glint in his eye.

 

“Oh, no, what have I done?” Yuuri asked, joking, ruffling Viktor’s hair.

 

Finally, Viktor shifted and sat up. “Okay, we can clean up, I suppose.”

 

Yuuri sat up and laced their fingers together. “Viktor.  _ Ai shiteiru _ .”

 

Viktor leaned into Yuuri’s neck and said into his skin, “ _ Ya lyublyu tebya _ , Yuuri.”

 

-x-

The next morning, Yuuri woke up to at least a dozen messages from Phichit, mostly containing exclamation points and winking emoji. He scrolled up to the first message and saw a video link, clicked it, and felt his jaw drop.

“Viktor!” he screeched, kicking the man beside him. “Viktor, why is your stupid skate on YouTube?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess! Kudos/comments appreciated!
> 
> Russian Translations:  
> moya lyubov = my love  
> nyet pozhaluysta = no, please  
> dobryy vecher = good evening  
> blyad = fuck  
> zvezda = star  
> bolshe = more  
> ya lyublyu tebya = i love you
> 
> Japanese Translations:  
> naze anata tachi wa kore ga sukidesu ka? = why are you like this?  
> baka sensei = stupid/idiot teacher/master  
> anata wa utsukushidesu = you're beautiful  
> kuso = damn  
> ai shiteiru = i love you (very serious version)


End file.
